For One Glance at your Eyes
by Ashesofthesoul
Summary: After a tragic accident, Antonio is left feeling helpless. Spamano one shot- based on Sleeping Beauty by Perfect Circle


_Delusional_  
><em>I believed I could cure it all<em>  
><em>for you dear.<em>

Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo sat beside a hospital bed, beeping monitors and the steady rhythm of the heart monitor his only music, the only other noise the soothing, steady breathing of the boy beside him. Lovi. How long now has it been since I've heard your voice? Since I've seen you scowl? Six months, three days, and twelve hours...

Toni remembered that night perfectly. Hnn.. perfect. That's what it was supposed to be. After months of begging and pleading, the little Italian had finally agreed to go on a date with him.

"It's not a date! Just dinner so you get off my fucking back, tomato bastard!" Lovino had denied as he got into the passenger seat of Toni's car. The Spaniard had just smiled. He had their date planned out perfectly. First they would go to dinner at a nice restaurant downtown, then the dark haired man was going to take Lovino on a romantic walk through the park. He was so excited as he leaned over to innocently peck the brunette's check as a greeting.

They had never even made it to the restaurant. Out of nowhere, a car had appeared, slamming full force into the passenger side of the car. Antonio had blacked out after that. When he awoke, his ears were ringing and he was confused. "Lovi!? LOVI!" He had screamed as his eyes landed on the small frame of his darling Lovino, crumpled and broken in the crushed seat, blood pouring from his head. The ambulance had arrived then, along with the fire department. It had taken hours to get them out of the car, all the while his beloved bleeding profusely.

"SAVE HIM! LOVI!" Toni had screamed over and over again as they were carted to the hospital. He had a concussion, some internal bleeding from a shard of glass that had gone through his chest, and a broken leg, they had told him. He hadn't cared as he limped and stumbled down the hall, calling Lovino's name, ignoring the doctors cries of protest.

Finally, he had found him. The doctors sympathetically explained that Lovino was in a coma, as they tried to coax the Spaniard back to his own room. But Toni was having none of it. He had sat down in the chair beside Lovino's bed, holding his hand tightly as he silently stared at the doctors, daring them to try to remove him.  
>He had been there ever since, Feliciano bringing him fresh clothes each day.<p>

_Coax or trick or drive or_  
><em>drag the demons from you<em>  
><em>make it right for you sleeping beauty<em>  
><em>truly thought<em>  
><em>i could magically heal you<em>

There was never any response, save for the occasional whimper when the boy was having a bad dream.

"Lovi..." He whispered sadly, stroking the brunette's face. "I miss you so much. And I'm so sorry I was too much of a coward to tell you how I felt about you all along. I love you, Lovino Vargas..."

_you're far beyond a visible_  
><em>sign of your awakening<em>  
><em>failing miserably to rescue<em>  
><em>sleeping beauty<em>

Tears once again welled in Antonio's eyes as his beloved continued to sleep, face innocent and peaceful in his slumber. "Lovi...dammit, wake up! Wake up, you bastard!" He sobbed, kissing the hand. "Can't you see how much I need you!? How much I love you!? I don't know where you are... but please... follow my voice and come back to me!" He pleaded in vain, warm, salty drops landing on sunkissed, unresponsive skin. "I'll wait forever if that's what it takes..."

_drunk on ego_  
><em>truly thought i could make it right if i<em>  
><em>kissed you one more time to<em>  
><em>help you face the nightmare but you're<em>  
><em>far too poisoned for me<em>  
><em>such a fool to think that i could wake you from your slumber<em>  
><em>that i could actually heal you<em>

Lips brushed Lovino's, desperate and heartbroken in their actions. The doctor quietly observed from the doorway, but said nothing , used to this occurrence. "Lovi...please... just once smile... just open your eyes... " Toni sobbed. He constantly tried, HAD tried, everything he could think of to coax him out of it.. but nothing worked. The doctors said it could take a day, a month, a year... or he might never come out of it. Still, Antonio never gave up hope. He didn't even care anymore if Lovino returned his feelings... he just needed to see those emerald gold eyes again.

_sleeping beauty_  
><em>poisoned and hopeless<em>

The truth was he loved everything about Lovino. From his wide, crystal eyes, to the strange little curl on his head, from the way he blushed whenever Antonio was near, to his shouted insults of stupid tomato bastard. Everything last little thing about Lovino was perfect to Antonio, where others saw flaws in the foul mouthed, quick tempered teen, Antonio only saw a scared kid in need of some love. But now... he was helpless...and it was his fault... if only it had been him instead...

_Far beyond a visible sign of your awakening_  
><em>failing miserably to find a way to comfort you<em>  
><em>far beyond a visible sign of your awakening<em>  
><em>hiding from some poisoned memory<em>

Desperately, he pressed one last loving kiss to the Italian's lips, before pulling away, tears streaming down his face. Toni was silent in his thoughts, distracted and far away, his green eyes troubled... until a small pressure on his hand snapped him out of it. Eyes flew downward to examine the peaceful face of his beloved...

...just to find golden green orbs staring back."Lovi..."


End file.
